


Le choix des Sentiments

by Azaleastrum



Series: Trilogie des Sentiments [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaleastrum/pseuds/Azaleastrum
Summary: Sur l’île d’Eldia, aussi appelée communément, l’île de Paradis, certaines légendes persistent : il existerait une multitude d’univers identiques et les Eldiens, semblables à des êtres immortels, renaîtraient sans cesse, dans un cycle infini.Agnès Lehmann, cheffe de cabinet et amie intime du jeune Eren Jäger, fraîchement élu au Parlement, serait capable de tout par loyauté, même à accompagner celui-ci en Enfer s'il faut.Cependant, lorsqu'un second homme fera son entrée dans l'équation, sera-t-elle vraiment toujours prête à tout au nom du dévouement ?IL N'EST PAS NECESSAIRE D'AVOIR LU LE TOME 1Les personnages d'SNK ne m'appartiennent pas.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trilogie des Sentiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190486





	1. Prologue

_Il n’y avait que les supplications de la jeune femme qui rompaient le silence glacial. Plus le temps passait et plus elle implorait la clémence. Malheureusement, les secondes, les minutes, passaient et personne ne semblait disposé à lui offrir cette clémence._

_Une détonation claqua alors dans l’air, suivie d’un silence plus déchirant encore. Puis la jeune se mit à hurler. Le désespoir et la haine emplissaient son cri larmoyant._

_Quelques instants plus tard, un deuxième coup de feu retentit._

_La jeune femme cessa de crier._


	2. Chapter 2

_** Révélio ** _

_"-C'est une victoire historique, aussi bien pour le parti mais aussi et surtout, pour le peuple Eldien, qui, pour la première fois en cent ans de domination, fait entendre sa voix ! Je vous garantis que dès demain, avec l'aide de mes collaborateurs, nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour réaliser vos objectifs !"_

**-Regardez-moi cette tête de vainqueur.**

Adossé contre la table de réunion du bureau de son chef, le lieutenant Livaï Ackerman fixait l'écran de télévision de ses prunelles bleues nuancées de gris.

Le jeune Eren Jäger, figure montante du parti indépendantiste Eldien, venait de remporter un siège à l'Assemblée Nationale Mahr et prononçait en direct son discours victorieux, le poing levé, face à une foule d'électeurs en liesse.

**-Qui l'eut cru hein ?** interrogea le commissaire Erwin Smith.

Ackerman opina et soupira.

**-Une bande de fanatiques dangereux, tch, tu parles d'une victoire pour Eldia.**

**-Ce sera encore plus dur de le coincer maintenant avec toutes ces conneries d'immunité parlementaire.**

Le Major glissa son regard sur sa numéro deux, la chef Hanji Zoe.

**-On trouvera des preuves, des témoins, tout ce qu'il faudra, mais il tombera, croyez-moi.**

**-Même si ça doit me prendre dix ans** , compléta Livaï.

*** * ***

**_ Mitras _ **

Ils avaient tous tellement attendu ce moment. Lorsque le téléphone avait sonné dans cette salle bondée de collaborateurs et de soutiens financiers, Eren avait fait signe à son amie la plus proche, Agnès Lehmann, de prendre l'appel.

Sans un mot, elle avait décroché, livide, la sueur perlant sur son front. Elle n'avait dit que quatre mots à son interlocuteur : "Oui ? Très bien, merci." Son expression faciale n'avait pas bougée d'un poil et tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

Dans la salle, malgré la trentaine de personnes réunie, le silence était puissant, lourd.

Lentement, elle avait posé le téléphone, pris une grande inspiration et avait fixé le jeune Jäger dans les yeux.

**-Tu l'as fait. Tu as gagné.**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations avait alors explosé dans la salle. Mikasa Ackerman, la sœur adoptive d'Eren Jäger, s'était jetée au cou de son frère, tandis qu'Agnès avait débouché une bouteille de champagne bien méritée.

Très vite, des sonneries de téléphones portables s'étaient faites entendre de part et d'autre de la salle. Chacun se congratulait car enfin, l'espoir renaissait, car Eren Jäger était le premier Eldien à obtenir du pouvoir auprès du gouvernement Mahr.

Lentement, presque avec timidité, Agnès s'approcha de son ami et l'étreignit. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne se dirent pas un mot, profitant de leur victoire et de leur chaleur respective.

**-Je crois qu'un discours est de mise** , lui avait-elle murmuré à l'oreille.

Il avait pouffé à cette remarque et avait saisi la coupe de champagne et la petite cuillère qu'elle lui tendait. Il martela la coupe de cristal et se racla la gorge, attendant patiemment que le calme règne de nouveau dans la pièce.

**-Mes amis ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier du plus profond de mon cœur. Sans vous, mon équipe, ma famille, mes amis, mes contributeurs, je ne serai pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Cette victoire, ce n'est pas la mienne, c'est la nôtre. Et c'est ensemble que nous allons construire un avenir pour nous mais aussi et surtout pour les générations futures !**

De nouveau, une salve d'applaudissements retentit.

*** * ***

Dans le bureau de son supérieur, les photographies des proches de Jäger placardées face à eux, ils réfléchissaient.

**-Bien,** déclara Hanji Zoe, bras droit d'Erwin Smith. **Puisqu'on ne peut pas l'approcher, il faudrait tenter un contact avec l'un de ses proches.**

**-Tu penses à qui ?** Demanda Livaï.

Medea, une jeune recrue qui avait pris en filature toute l'équipe du jeune Jäger fut invitée d'un mouvement de tête à prendre la parole par Erwin Smith.

Elle se dirigea vers les photographies et posa son doigt sur la photographie d'une jeune femme aux traits asiatiques et commença son exposé :

- **Mikasa Ackerman, sœur adoptive et cheffe de la sécurité ainsi que garde du corps personnelle d'Eren Jäger. Championne d'arts martiaux, détentrice d'un droit de port d'armes, certains disent qu'elle pourrait mourir pour lui. Impossible donc à approcher.**

- **Ackerman ?** Demanda Hanji Zoe, envoyant un regard à Livaï. **Tu la connais ?**

**-Et toi, tu connais tous les Zoe de cette foutue planète ?**

Medea grimaça et déplaça son index sur l'image capturée d'une deuxième jeune femme.

**-Agnès Lehmann. Directrice de communication, cheffe de cabinet, adjointe, elle endosse tous les rôles auprès de lui. Elle travaille énormément et voue un dévouement à leur... cause presque aussi obsessionnel que lui. J'y reviendrai mais je pense que c'est la personne idéale, même si elle aussi possède un garde du corps.**

De nouveau elle leur indiqua un nouveau visage, celui d'un jeune homme blond à l'allure pouponne.

**-Ne vous fiez pas à cette tête d'ange. Armin Arlert, il tient tous les comptes. Un vrai génie du hacking. A l'âge de dix ans, il s'est fait repérer par un gros fabricant de logiciels informatiques mais il n'a jamais accepté de travailler dans ce milieu. Il serait une cible intéressante, mais c'est un nerd qui ne sort de chez lui que pour travailler et n'a d'interactions sociales qu'avec le staff de Jäger.**

**-Et la jolie petite blonde ?** Demanda Hanji, désignant d'un mouvement de tête le dernier cliché.

**-Historia Reiss. Juriste du clan Jäger. Elle est ressortie major du concours d'avocats. Cette fille est effrayante, elle peut vous réciter une loi et réussirait à faire passer le plus grand tueur de masse de l'histoire pour un ange.**

Ackerman croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, passablement agacé.

**-Donc quelle option tu proposes ?**

Un éclat de confiance brilla dans les yeux de la jeune Medea.

**-Lehmann sans aucun doute. Malgré son emploi du temps chargé, elle reste la plus accessible. Elle gère les réseaux sociaux et toute la communication de notre cible. Je pense qu'avec une couverture de journaliste, tu pourras facilement parvenir à tes fins.**

Livaï hocha la tête et glissa les yeux sur son supérieur.

**-T'en penses quoi Erwin ?**

L'intéressé approuva d'un signe de tête.

**-Nous débuterons la mission la semaine prochaine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, la machine est lancée !
> 
> Je ne vous promets pas de rythme de publication régulier. J’ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire le premier tome, ce qui m’a fait délaisser quelques pans de ma vie.   
> Je ne m’en plains pas, j’aime beaucoup écrire, mais ce n’est ni mon métier ni mon gagne-pain, donc je préfère aller à mon rythme.
> 
> Bref, un chapitre d’introduction plutôt calme, le prochain sera centré sur la vie d’Agnès et Livaï.
> 
> Prenez soin de vous, 
> 
> M.


End file.
